


it’s like i’m the universe (and you’ll be n a s a)

by texaswatermelon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smoaking Canary, Strap-Ons, Super Canary, Super Smoak, Super Smoaking Canary, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, established polyamorous triad relationship, it’s just porn y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: Sara and Kara are both in town, an event that only happens on the rarest of occasions, when all of their superhero schedules magically align.





	it’s like i’m the universe (and you’ll be n a s a)

The work day drags on.

Being the CEO of a multi-million dollar tech company is not nearly as fun as it sounded when she first started all of this, but Felicity is kind of committed now, and she doesn’t have much of a choice but to come to work and keep the world spinning each day. She’s sat through nearly six hours worth of meetings today—pitch meetings, budget meetings, grants and licensing meetings, staff meetings—the list is endless.

It’s 3:45. She’s staring at a slide deck while some guy drones on about market trends, feeling like her eyes are going to melt into the back of her skull. She wonders if it would be considered a crime to murder a man who’s technically already dead. Strangling Ray for putting her into this position would be satisfying, but it won’t get her out of this meeting any sooner.

Felicity taps her fingers against her laptop. She’s leaving in fifteen minutes, but she’s pretty sure she’s never felt the passing of time so accurately before. She thinks about texting Thea, asking her to call and fake an emergency so that she can leave now, but that would be rude to the good people that she employs here. So she waits.

When the meeting finally adjourns, somewhere around 4:02, Felicity excuses herself in a hurry. Sara and Kara are both in town, an event that only happens on the rarest of occasions, when all of their superhero schedules magically align. Of course, those two are technically on vacation since they’re visiting from different decades and dimensions, so they’re waiting at Felicity’s apartment while she’s at work.

It takes about twenty minutes for Felicity to get home. She opens the door to her apartment, already rambling off apologies and explanations for taking so long to join them. She doesn’t receive a response, but she hears someone in the bedroom, so she goes to see if maybe the girls are taking a late nap. She rounds the corner to enter her room and stops dead in the doorway.

Sara is in the center of Felicity’s bed, the toned expanse of her back facing the door, blonde hair cascading down in messy waves. The black strap of a harness is evident against the pale skin of her waistline. Kara is in her lap, arms wrapped tightly around the back of Sara’s neck, one hand fisted at Sara’s scalp, the other digging bruises into her shoulder blade. Her legs curl around Sara’s back, feet dug into the mattress to give her some leverage as she rides Sara with measured, deliberate thrusts.

All of the air leaves Felicity’s body in an instant, quiet enough to not be heard over the sound of Sara’s labored breathing or Kara’s soft cries. But Kara has super hearing. Her eyes flick up to meet Felicity’s, dark and wild. Felicity can see the fine sheen of sweat across her hairline, the part of Kara’s lips as she sucks in air with every thrust.

Rather than deter her, Felicity’s presence seems to encourage her. Kara uses Felicity’s gaze as an anchor while she grips Sara tighter, sinks down harder. Felicity has no thought—her brain can only process the scene in front of her second by second, passing just as slowly as they were when she was counting them down at work, but for an entirely different reason. Every nerve ending feels like a live wire; every hair stands on end. She feels like she could fall to her knees and worship for the beauty of the scene in front of her.

Kara’s breath gets more erratic as the seconds tick by. Her eyes never leave Felicity’s, and it’s almost as if she’s waiting for something. Permission, Felicity realizes suddenly. She’s waiting for Felicity to give her permission. As soon as she understands, she feels the adrenalin twist through her veins. Despite not being part of this scenario, Kara is choosing to give Felicity an immense amount of power here. But Felicity has no interest in power. All she wants is to witness the conclusion to this glorious scene that she’s stumbled upon. She gives Kara the smallest of nods, a silent confirmation that she wants Kara to let go.

Almost immediately, Kara’s eyes roll back and she collapses in on herself. She buries her face into Sara’s neck with a sharp cry, fingers gripping Sara’s back with a near dangerous amount of strength. Sara groans and holds Kara tightly while she falls. It’s incredible to watch them like this together, all grace and strength, entwined to create this scene of perfection in front of her.

Kara stills and Sara strokes her hair while they catch their breath together. Felicity tries not to move for fear of disturbing the peace of the moment, but then Kara glances up at her again and whispers something to Sara before beckoning Felicity over with a smile.

“How long were you watching?” Sara asks as Felicity approaches the bed. It’s the first time Felicity’s seen her face since she got home, and she looks gorgeous as ever, sweaty and tangled up with their other girlfriend.

“Long enough,” Felicity replies, voice thick and hoarse. Her mouth is so dry.

“That’s so hot,” Sara mumbles.

“You look a little worked up, Fliss,” Kara observes, trailing her fingers down the side of Felicity’s face.

Felicity shudders. Her skin feels like it’s literally on fire right now. Every touch is like gasoline.

“Yeah, well if you had the view I just did, you would be, too,” Felicity says.

Kara chuckles and disentangles herself from Sara. Felicity finally gets the chance to see what Sara is wearing, and it makes her breath catch. The black silicon protruding from Sara’s harness is thick and proud. It glistens from the remnants of Kara’s orgasm, and Felicity feels the jolt of arousal all over again at the memory of Kara’s face just a few minutes ago as she came.

“I picked this up on my way over,” Sara says. “Wanted to bring something special since both of my girls are here. You like it?”

“Yeah,” Felicity whispers. She reaches out to gently touch the dildo, feels just how slick it is and clenches at the thought of it inside of her.

Suddenly, more than anything else, Felicity wants this. Whatever plans she may have had for them this evening have gone out the window. Felicity wants to be filled, wants to be close. She wants to share this with them both.

“Don’t take that off,” she says lowly, and then lunges forward to kiss Sara.

The kiss is messy, hot and heavy with Felicity’s need. Sara exhales shakily when they break away.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she says, and Kara chuckles lightly. “I need to clean this.”

“Guess that’s my cue,” Kara says.

She leans in to kiss Felicity while Sara rolls off of the bed to clean the dildo. Kara’s kisses are always different, always softer somehow, even when they’re heavy with lust. They leave Felicity feeling grounded, where Sara’s kisses make her feel like she’s falling. Both are always incredible.

“Hi,” Kara whispers when they part, and she’s already managed to work Felicity’s hair free of its work day ponytail. “I missed you today.”

“God, you have no idea,” Felicity sighs, tracing Kara’s jaw with her thumb.

“I think we should get you out of those clothes,” Kara suggests.

That’s the best idea Felicity has heard all day, even after spending a full day in meetings listening to people she pays to generate ideas. Kara helps her out of her blouse, then gets distracted trailing sharp kisses down Felicity’s neck. She manages to make Felicity’s bra disappear with little effort before urging Felicity to lie down and focusing her attention on one of Felicity’s nipples. Felicity moans at the contact, Kara’s mouth perfectly hot and wet after a long day.

Kara is a wanderer during sex. She’s rarely content to stay in one spot for more than a few seconds. Her lips and teeth and tongue drag across Felicity’s chest, then to her stomach, and even lower, to her hips. Felicity feels her skin flush with every soft nip of teeth, every agonizing kiss. Her breath comes in heavy bursts, eyes just barely following the path that Kara’s head is taking between her legs.

The first swipe of Kara’s tongue against her clit has Felicity arching. She fists her hand into Kara’s hair, thick and silky between her fingers. Kara hums her approval. She likes it when Felicity tugs just a little too hard. This is the place that Kara likes to spend her time the most. Her mouth is relentless, driving Felicity towards release so fast that she’s not even sure how they got here in the first place.

“This is a sight I could definitely get used to,” Sara says roughly.

Felicity doesn’t even remember her coming back to bed, but her presence makes Kara slow, lift her head after a last few lazy licks. She turns back to look at Sara with a sweet smile on her face, like Sara is the person she was hoping to see most in all the world. Like she didn’t just have her face buried between Felicity’s legs, barreling her towards the quickest orgasm on record.

“You’re just in time,” Kara says, wiping at her mouth. “Are you ready, Felicity?”

Felicity has no idea what she’s supposed to be ready for. All she feels is the throbbing of her slick cunt, aching for the release that Kara denied her. It takes her a moment to focus on Sara, to register Sara’s pupils blown wide with lust and the dildo still protruding from between her hips. And now she remembers, feels the pulse of her arousal so acutely as she thinks about how good Sara is about to fuck her. She swallows hard and nods her head, reaching for Sara’s hand to bring her closer.

Sara settles above Felicity, hair falling around them as they kiss. Sara’s kisses are catastrophic—she’s always had a way of fitting so much emotion into such a simple act, and Felicity feels the swell of it in her chest even now. Kara lays down beside Felicity, peppering kisses on her shoulder while Sara breaks away and positions herself.

“You want this?” Sara asks, guiding the tip of the cock into Felicity’s entrance.

“Yes, Sara, please—“

Whatever else Felicity was going to say is cut off by a low whine as Sara enters her swiftly. Felicity takes a moment to catch the breath that was stolen from her lungs, trying to adjust to the thickness of the cock that’s stretching her in the best possible way. Sara sets a steady rhythm with her hips and Felicity grips the sheets and bites her bottom lip.

“You’re doing so good, Felicity,” Kara says, voice soft and encouraging in Felicity’s ear, and yep, that sends a ripple through Felicity’s body in a way that she wasn’t expecting. Felicity had no idea that she has a thing for being praised, but she knows that she doesn’t want Kara to stop talking to her like that.

Sara watches them intently, keeping a constant pace, hitting Felicity right where she needs it the most. Her arms strain with the effort of holding herself up, and Christ, she looks good from this angle. It feels so good to be so full, to be fucked so beautifully by one girlfriend while the other strokes her hair and holds her steady.

As the pressure builds low in Felicity’s belly, Sara picks up the pace a little. Felicity swears loudly, sinks her nails into Sara’s ass and pulls her in deeper. She wants to feel every inch until it feels like she can’t possibly take any more.

“That’s it, honey. Take what you need,” Kara murmurs. “You look incredible. You’re taking Sara’s cock so well.”

“Fuck,” Felicity huffs, grinding down harder as each word hits like a lightning bolt.

She feels herself getting close. Each thrust brings her higher. Sara’s breath is labored, too. She keeps her eyes trained on Felicity the whole time, hyper-focused on making her feel good. Felicity reaches up to bring her closer. Sara falls forward, forehead resting against Felicity’s as they move frantically against one another. They share the same air, panting into each other’s mouths. As Felicity’s breaths become shorter and shorter, she holds Sara closer.

“Come on, Fliss,” Kara urges. “She worked so hard for you. Come for her.”

Felicity comes with a sharp cry, body tensing, thighs urging Sara even deeper. Her blood pounds in her veins, eyes bursting with color behind her lids. When she finally relaxes, her legs shake from the exertion. Sara pulls out gently and slumps down on top of her and Kara curls into her side, creating this cocoon of warmth that keeps her safe while she comes down.

It feels like it takes years for her breathing to slow. When it finally does, she curls into Kara with an exhausted laugh.

“Jesus Christ,” she says. “You guys know how to welcome a girl home from work.”

Sara chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Glad to be of service.”

Felicity sighs with contentment, bones feeling like mush inside of her body.

“Who do I have to pay to get you two to stick around permanently?”

“I’ll take my payment in the form of Chinese takeout, please,” Kara says.

Felicity shares a look with Sara, who raises an eyebrow.

“Supergirl worked up a super appetite.”

“Yeah, I was there,” Felicity reminds them, stomach jolting at the recent memory. “Which reminds me...I don’t think Kara and I have properly thanked you for the excellent service you provided this evening.”

Kara props her head up with her elbow and grins. “Top-notch service. Definitely deserves a big reward.”

Sara doesn’t have much time to react before they flip her onto her back and pin her down with roaming hands and determined mouths.

By the time they’re finished, Felicity is going to have to buy the whole damn Chinese restaurant. It’ll totally be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i had every intention of writing an actual story detailing how these three ladies find themselves falling in love and how they make an inter dimensional time traveling triad relationship work, but then i had a vision of kara riding sara like her life depends on it while felicity watches and that was all i cared about after that.
> 
> title from _NASA_ by ariana grande


End file.
